runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void Stares Back
After discovering what the Black Knights' plans were in a previous Temple Knight mission, the adventurer along with Korasi and Jessika came up with a plan to put an end to the Black Knights schemes. Their goal was to find out the location of more goo boxes as well as what exactly they were planning to do. Korasi gave the adventurer a set of bugged black armour, a perfect disguise for entering the base. Reentering the base, the adventurer met Commander Colby who immediately mistook him/her for a not-so-punctual ordinary knight. He teleported the adventurer to another Black Knight base in Taverly. The adventurer had visited this base previously, meeting Lord Daquarius, the leader of the Black Knights. The adventurer accompanied Captain Gilroy and Lord Daquarius into entering the chamber where the boxes of goo are kept. He/she had to rearrange weights and even fight off a pest ambush, getting through a variety of rooms and finally arriving in the final chamber where the goo was kept. Inside the chamber was a portal. Before entering, Lord Daquarius became suspicious of the adventurer ordering him/her to remove his/her helmet. Upon removal, Daquarius immediately recognised the adventurer as a member of the White Knights, initially believing that he/she was a spy all along. However, Korasi had cast a spell on the adventurer - Sir Tiffy Cashien, Commodore Tyr, Korasi and Jessika would all show up if the adventurer ran into trouble. A leader of each of the three knight factions were in the room: White Knights, Void Knights and Black Knights. Realising what they were up against, the three groups of knights joined forces to fight against the pests - the adventurer being the leader since he/she was the most trusted. Sir Tiffy, Daquarius, Tyr, the adventurer and the other and entered the portal. They arrived in a cavern where they discover that Wizard Grayzag was responsible for all the pest invasions. He had been manipulating everyone. After being ridiculed for his simple abilities to summon imps, Grayzag wanted to prove otherwise by summoning more dangerous creatures such as the pests. He had been opening the portals on the southern islands and was also working to bring in the Pest Queen. However, the party could not follow Grayzag further into the cave because he had sent in an army of pests to slow them down. They were forced into a nearby cave, but unfortunately, it collapsed, trapping them inside. Sir Tiffy calls Savant to send in a Conquest squad to deal with the army. The adventurer used a commorb to give them orders - the connection was weak so the adventurer could only give an order after the enemy made their move. Savant had also sent a pickaxe - Lord Daquarius had begun mining away the collapsed rocks. Just before Daquarius finished mining the rocks, the Conquest Squad defeated the Pest army and Savant teleported them back out. The company continued chasing Grayzag eventually going into a large chamber. Unfortunately, Jessika and Korasi were captured by Grayzag. Both were tied to a column. Also in the room was a turtle-like creature - a Guardian of Guthix known as the Valluta proving that the legends were indeed true. The Valluta protects Gielinor from extraplanar threats; the room they were in was a weak part of space where portal could easily be opened from other planes. However, Grayzag had used the purple goo the Black Knights had gathered to make the Valluta powerless. Grayzag told the adventurer he needed a sacrifce to complete the ritual to open the portal to let the Pest Queen in. He let the adventurer choose either Korasi or Jessika to save. Either way, one of the two was sacrificed and the portal opened and the Pest Queen started to emerge. The individual that the adventurer saved managed to close the portal getting injured in the process, but it was too late. The Pest Queen had already come through. The reinforcements from the White Knights, Black Knights and Void Knights fought bravely against the Pest Queen. The advenutrer borrowed Korasi's sword and joined the battle, eventually dealing the final blow. Many from all sides fell in battle, but it was a triumphant victory. Grayzag was captured. The three groups of knights argued over what to do with him. The White Knights wanted him locked up in jail. The Void Knights wanted him cleanly executed. The Black Knights wanted to torture him and brutally execute him No matter what choice the adventurer decides, Grayzag disappeared and the alliance ended, the groups of knights resuming their rivalries. Meanwhile, the Valluta managed to recover from the effects of the goo. If Grayzag had not used the goo on the Valluta, it could have killed the Pest Queen in a single blow. However, even though the queen was defeated, the portals in the southern islands continued to open so the Void Knights had to resume their work. The adventurer asked the Valluta as many questions as he/she could before leaving as Sir Tiffy and Korasi/Jessika were going to close the portal, leaving the Valluta be. The adventurer left the Valluta's chamber in victory but many lives were lost. Lore learned from the quest *Grayzag's plans are explored. *The Valluta is revealed to be a Guardian of Guthix *The nature of Pest Queens is revealed. Category:Quests Category:Void Knight Series